


Scomoda indulgenza

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal makes different choices, Love, M/M, Unbelievable sweetness, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Un finale diverso per Mizumono.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the sweet [Matilda](https://matildaparacosm.tumblr.com/)  
> Happy Birthday my dear, I hope you like it. It’s the only thing I can think about as a gift. 
> 
> Li chiamo Mizumono Feelings. È la voglia di prendere il finale di quella puntata e stravolgerlo completamente.  
> Questo è il mio breve risultato. Direi che non l’ho solo stravolto, ne ho fatto scempio. Abbiate pazienza.  
> Il titolo è la mia personale traduzione dell’Inconvenient Compassion di Hannibal.  
> Attenzione, state per leggere puro miele, non so da dove mi sia uscito. Questi due sono la mia condanna.

Sotto la lama affilata la pelle di Will aveva ceduto come la polpa di una pesca, lacerandosi.

Un fiotto di liquido aveva colorato di rosso la mano di Hannibal, che impugnava il coltello. L’uomo aveva tenuto Will fra le braccia finché si era retto in piedi, poi l’aveva lasciato scivolare a terra.

Will era stato punito.

Da quando lui era comparso, la vita armoniosa che Hannibal si era creato si era trasformata in una serie di note suonate dai tasti di un pianoforte scordato.

E per questo era da punire.

Per avergli suscitato il sentimento degli sciocchi, il tormento dei comuni mortali, quelli che ripongono le loro speranze in un prossimo in cui vedono del potenziale, per poi esserne delusi.

Una scomoda indulgenza, quella di Hannibal nei confronti di Will. Il motivo per cui Will era rimasto in vita il tempo sufficiente per diventare un problema.

Ma era stato punito.

Hannibal aveva atteso fin troppo; si era trattenuto, mentre aveva accarezzato l’idea di terminare la vita di Will più volte di quelle in cui avevano condiviso un pasto.

La mano pronta sul bisturi, l’occhio fisso sul collo di Will, così tanto semplice da spezzare, le dita preparate a stringere la gola per togliere il respiro… Tutti stimoli a cui Hannibal non aveva mai dato sfogo, prendendosela calma, sedendosi a guardare come si evolvevano gli eventi.  

Che errore prolungato nel tempo.

Durante la lotta inaspettatamente estenuante con Jack, Hannibal aveva pensato a Will e alla sua enorme responsabilità nei fatti di quell’ultima giornata.

Il giovane uomo ne aveva ogni colpa; Hannibal gli aveva concesso tante possibilità, l’aveva messo di fronte a molte opzioni e di alcune di esse Will nemmeno si era avveduto; l’imprevedibile crisalide aveva tradito Hannibal compiendo la scelta sbagliata ogni singola volta.

Ogni.

Hannibal era stato tradito, umiliato e deluso.

Forse la punizione che Will aveva ricevuto non era sufficiente.

Da terra, Will alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

Hannibal vi lesse sincero sgomento, ma anche accettazione, come se avesse preventivato la possibilità di non uscire vivo da lì. I singhiozzi che sfuggivano dalle sue labbra erano le note di una nuova melodia, eufonica, che finalmente si stava componendo alle orecchie di Hannibal.

Il pezzo si completò con le loro ultime parole.

“Pensi di potermi cambiare come io ho cambiato te?” aveva detto Hannibal.

“L’ho già fatto.”

Will tremò per lo shock e per il freddo. I capelli ancora inzuppati dalla pioggia gocciolavano sul suo viso impedendo a Hannibal di distinguere l’acqua dalle lacrime.

Se ce n’erano.

Lui aveva pianto per Will, ma forse Will non avrebbe pianto per lui.

“Hannibal… Ti prego…” mormorò il giovane uomo.

Hannibal si immobilizzò. “Abigail, vieni qui,” chiamò la ragazza, che in un angolo stava gemendo da quando Will aveva cominciato a sanguinare.

Intelligente e perspicace, la piccola donna; i suoi occhi si erano spalancati in orrore al solo sentire pronunciare il suo nome. Sapeva bene che se Hannibal era stato capace di trapassare Will, non esisteva nulla che non potesse fare a lei.

Con una smorfia indispettita verso se stesso, anche Hannibal riconobbe l’esattezza del concetto.

Da Will partiva tutto e con Will si concludeva tutto.

Il principio e la fine; senza di lui ogni progetto saltava e saltava ogni vita intorno.

Caos, distruzione, scempio e dolore.

Che andasse a fuoco Troia e tutti soccombessero, Achille e Patroclo non potevano più combattere insieme.

“No… No… No… Hannibal,” Will aveva una mano premuta sullo squarcio, l’altra tesa in alto verso Hannibal. “Ti prego… Ti… Prego… Voglio venire con voi… Voglio… Portami con te.”

Will scivolò di lato, sdraiato sul pavimento in posizione fetale. La pozza di sangue si allargò intorno a lui a partire dal centro del suo corpo. Il suo pianto si trasformò in un gemito sommesso.

Piangeva, dunque; un pianto lieve, impercettibile, ma che l’orecchio di Hannibal udì. D’istinto, senza avvedersene, Hannibal aprì entrambe le mani perdendo la presa sul coltello. L’arma cadde a terra rimbalzando due volte, prima il rumore ovattato del manico, poi quello sordo e metallico della lama.

“Papà…” mormorò Abigail, le due sillabe imbrattate di lacrime e saliva.

Hannibal si sentì avvolgere nello stupido sentimento come dalle sabbie mobili. Provò un brivido molto simile a quelli provati ogni volta che Will gli aveva fatto credere di volerlo nella sua vita come parte integrante: amico, compagno, pari.

La scomoda indulgenza nei suoi confronti si risvegliò, portando Hannibal veloce al pensiero che non avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità di una famiglia come quella.

Non ne aveva mai avuta una vera, mai nessuno di cui potersi occupare dopo Mischa.

E ora, di fronte a sé, aveva le uniche due persone che di lui avevano conosciuto tutto.

Poteva permettersi di perderle?

E poteva privare loro della possibilità di sperimentare la felicità accanto a lui? Avrebbe protetto Abigail dal mondo e avrebbe fatto scoprire a Will cosa significava vivere fuori dalla crisalide.

Queste due creature avevano entrambe bisogno di lui. Nessun altro le avrebbe comprese.

Afferrò la mano che Will ancora tendeva e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. I pantaloni si inzupparono di sangue e l’odore di Will lo pervase come salsedine sulla spiaggia.

Il giovane uomo gli strinse la mano e lo supplicò ancora, “Non lasciarmi morire.”

“Abigail,” Hannibal chiamò ancora la ragazza che questa volta reagì pronta, registrando il cambiamento di tono nel pronunciare il suo nome. Il pericolo era passato; il leone non stava cacciando e la gazzella poteva passeggiare tranquilla accanto a lui. “Ci sono degli asciugamani nello stanzino, sai dove, prendili. Dobbiamo sbrigarci.”

“Sì,” un monosillabo tanto deciso e rapido quanto i suoi passi nella stanza accanto.

“Will, mi senti?” chiamò l’uomo, mentre lo girava sulla schiena per constatarne i danni.

Will annuì debole. Aveva perso molto sangue, ma era ancora cosciente.

Hannibal tolse la mano di Will premuta sulla ferita e lui lo lasciò fare. Sgorgò altro sangue e il giovane uomo sussultò in preda agli spasmi.

Hannibal si affrettò a tamponare la fuoriuscita con la sua mano lottando, nel frattempo, con una strana fitta allo stomaco, una specie di vuoto da riempire molto simile allo stimolo della fame. Vuoto che si accompagnò al desiderio di stringere Will di nuovo tra le braccia, stavolta per proteggerlo e farlo stare bene.

Perché in finale Will stava rimettendo la vita nelle mani del suo carnefice; qualcosa doveva pur significare.

Gli aprì la camicia; come previsto il taglio eseguito poteva essere sanato, non aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di essere letale.

La scomoda indulgenza usata una volta di più nei riguardi di Will, perché proseguisse la sua vita e si accorgesse dei suoi errori. Bene, sembrava che il giovane uomo fosse rinsavito prima di quanto profetizzato.

“Ti ho portato queste, per tenere fermi gli asciugamani,” Abigail era tornata con i teli e due lunghe cinture da vestaglia da stringere attorno all’addome di Will.

Hannibal praticò una fasciatura d’emergenza e sollevò Will tra le braccia; Abigail di fronte fece loro strada. Will si aggrappò alle spalle di Hannibal ancora sveglio e vigile.

Bravo ragazzo.

Poi una rapida camminata sotto alla pioggia fino all’altra auto, quella presa apposta per questa fuga, o quello che doveva essere prima che si trasformasse nell’espiazione di Will.

 

 

 

Hannibal rimase in piedi accanto al letto, dopo aver appoggiato la coperta sulle spalle di Abigail.

La ragazza si era rifiutata di andare a dormire in camera sua e aveva preferito restare accanto a Will a tenergli la mano. Si era appisolata da poco.

Non era stato un problema ricucire Will; Hannibal lo aveva fatto nella stanza adibita a sala operatoria lì, nella loro casa sulla scogliera.

Subito dopo l’operazione Hannibal si era tolto i guanti, si era abbassato sulla fronte di Will e l’aveva baciata.

Un gesto che aveva desiderato fare da molto tempo ormai, ma che il comportamento rigido di Will nei confronti del contatto fisico non aveva mai consentito.

Dopo, Hannibal era rimasto a lungo seduto sulla sedia accanto al tavolo operatorio a riflettere. Sul fatto che per un attimo, per un secondo, aveva temuto che Will potesse scivolare via: una complicazione non prevista, un errore… E per quel secondo Hannibal si era pentito di quanto fatto.

Mai.

Mai nella sua vita aveva rimpianto la decisione di punire qualcuno, ma Will lo rendeva impulsivo, pronto ad agire senza considerare le conseguenze.

E Will non era qualcuno; il mondo senza Will aveva solo da perdere. Lui aveva da perdere.

La mano più piccola e più chiara di Abigail era appoggiata su quella di Will. Ogni tanto lei contraeva le dita in uno spasmo, per la posizione scomoda o per l’accenno di un incubo.

Il petto di Will si alzava e abbassava in modo regolare. La sua vita era fuori pericolo, ma il recupero sarebbe stato lungo. Ma Hannibal gli sarebbe rimasto accanto.

Se solo Will avesse intuito cosa Hannibal sarebbe stato disposto a fare per lui…

 

 

 

Hannibal aprì gli occhi. Doveva essersi addormentato dopo aver preso il posto di Abigail, convincendo la ragazza ad andare a dormire per un po’, tanto Will non si sarebbe svegliato.

Senza volerlo, Hannibal le aveva detto una bugia.

La mano di Will era stretta attorno al suo braccio. Gli occhi del giovane uomo socchiusi ma attenti, nondimeno, e la bocca tremolante.

“Acqua…” il flebile lamento.

“Non puoi bere Will,” Hannibal gli accarezzò la testa. Bagnò un asciugamano e glielo posò sulle labbra. Will se le leccò e deglutì a vuoto.

“Dove…?” cominciò Will e Hannibal riempì da solo la restante parte della domanda per non farlo sforzare.

“Siamo al sicuro, nella casa che ho preparato per noi, non devi preoccuparti di nulla. Abigail è in camera, sta dormendo. Ti è restata accanto fino a qualche minuto fa poi l’ho mandata a riposare.”

Il sorriso debole ma sincero di Will trapassò Hannibal al centro del petto. Gli sembrava di essere fatto di plastilina di fronte a quest’uomo, che era sdraiato in un letto con uno squarcio che lo apriva da parte a parte, eppure era in grado di tenere Hannibal in pugno con un’espressione del viso.

“Non volevo… Abbandonarti,” disse Will rauco. La bocca era secca e la voce mancava del solito tono deciso.

“Me lo dirai quando starai meglio, Will.”

“No!” Will strinse più forte la presa e sollevò la testa. Sul suo volto una rapida smorfia di dolore per il movimento brusco.

Hannibal gli riabbassò il capo posandogli una mano in fronte.

“Ti ho avvisato… Ma sono corso a casa tua,” continuò, “Perché se ti avessi trovato ancora lì, sarei scappato con te.”

Hannibal annuì in risposta. Forse era vero. Forse no.

Non importava, perché non cambiava nulla. Will era lì e finché vi fosse rimasto quella era l’unica cosa importante.

“Rimarrai qui con noi, davvero? Lo farai per Abigail?”

Will mosse la testa a destra e sinistra. “Non sapevo di Abigail. Sarei scappato con te. Ma sono così felice che tu l’abbia riportata da me…” Una lacrima gli cadde dall’angolo dell’occhio e morì sul cuscino.

Hannibal provò di nuovo il bisogno di stringerlo tra le braccia e pregò, per la prima volta dal momento in cui l’aveva conosciuto, che un giorno Will gli avrebbe permesso di farlo e ricambiato con la stessa intensità.

“Riposati, Will, ci prenderemo noi cura di te,” lo rassicurò Hannibal asciugandogli lo zigomo bagnato.

“Puoi restare?” bisbigliò Will.

“Non vado da nessuna parte.”

“Puoi… Puoi tenermi la mano?” nel tono una strana inflessione di timore, come se stesse chiedendo troppo.

Hannibal andò ad afferrargli la mano, se la portò alle labbra e la baciò. Gli baciò la fronte e ci appoggiò sopra la sua chiudendo gli occhi.

No, Will non aveva nemmeno una vaga idea di quello che Hannibal sarebbe stato disposto a fare per lui.

“Hannibal…?” mormorò Will ad occhi chiusi contro la sua fronte. “Ti perdono.”


End file.
